I Remember You
by FrenchFryLovesYou
Summary: This is a PruCan one shot. No one remembers Matthew Williams. Even his own father and brother forget his name. He can't live with that any longer. If only there was one person out there that did remember him...


**AN: So this is my first one-shot. I came up with this idea then decided to write it out and viola! I think it came out really well if I do say so myself. (I promise I'm still working on my other projects!) So I love when you people review my stuff. Please do so again and let me know what you think. I'd be happy to hear any advice you may have or just let me know if you liked it! I will love you forever and Matthew will give you a hug!**

* * *

Matthew put his glasses over his blue eyes as he crawled out of the bed. He looked in the mirror only to see that his blond hair was a complete and utter disaster. He chuckled softly at the fact that he even bothered to look at himself. It's not like anyone else ever noticed him anyway. He was invisible. He was the nation that everyone forgot existed, they always forgot his name.

Matthew sighed at the thought and wondered why he even bothered to go to world meetings. He never got the chance to speak and the only people there who knew he existed were his father, Francis; his brother, Alfred; and Gilbert. It was a sad fact that he hated to dwell on for too long. Especially because his father had confused him for his brother on multiple occasions and his brother forgot his name at times. It wasn't fair that he was invisible. He had never done anything to harm anyone else so why should they forget about the scrawny Canadian.

Matthew shook of the thoughts; he realized it didn't matter if he did dwell on all of this. It wouldn't change the facts anyway so why even bother. He finished brushing his hair and walked back into his room to sit on his bed until it came time to leave for the meeting.

Running into the meeting a bit late, Matthew was not surprised to see that no one even realized he hadn't been there. He was surprised to see that Gilbert wasn't in attendance. That was strange and rarely happened. He sighed and sat back and listened for the entirety of the meeting.

At the end, Matthew ran up to Alfred and began to talk to his brother. "So Alfred, What are you up to today?"

Alfred looked at him puzzled. "Nothing really. But, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Matthew felt his heart breaking. His own brother didn't recognize him. His brother didn't remember his name. He barely suppressed his tears. "Your brother…. Matthew."

"Oh that's right." Alfred mumbled before walking away.

Slightly crestfallen Matthew decided to talk to one person who normally remembered him. His father rarely confused him for anyone else. "Hi papa. What are you up to?"

"O… Alfred… nothing really." Francis smiled kindly.

Matthew couldn't hide the look of disgust on his face. His father had confused him for his brother. "Not Alfred." He mumbled.

"Oh! I know you're….. I really am having trouble remembering your name lad." Francis said, slightly embarrassed.

Matthew wanted to scream. Instead he calmly stated. "Your son… Matthew."

Francis stuttered a bit as he realized his mistake. "Oh Mathieu. I must say I'm so sorry boy. Won't happen again." Francis walked off.

Matthew ran out of the conference room as the floodgates opened. Tears streamed down his face as he ran to the nearest apartment building. "Why the hell am I even here? No one cares about me. No one can even remember my fucking name! What the hell do I have to live for?"

He ran up the stairs, making up his mind. He was going to end it all right here and now. This was not going to happen again. Even if the others didn't realize he was gone, at least they couldn't forget his name when he tried to talk to them.

With that in mind, Matthew made his way up to the roof. He looked down at the street below him. Night had already fallen and it was gorgeous from way up there. The city lights were all ablaze and the city had an electric feel to it.

Matthew didn't care for the view however. All he wanted to do was step over the edge and let it all end. That would stop the pain of going through each day invisible. No one would miss him anyway.

"I need to end this now. No one will care if I do. I can't live like this anymore." He said as he watched his tears hit the street below.

"O really Birdie? No one will care? Where'd you get that idea from?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

"Go away Gil. You know as well as I do that no one even remembers my name. I just need to go one more step to end that forever." Matthew protested.

"I know you're name birdie." Gilbert said seriously.

"Sure you do." Matthew mumbled as he looked down. "No one will care."

Gilbert suddenly ran up behind Matthew and wrapped his arms around him. "I remember you Matthew. And the last time I checked, the awesome me was not no one."

Matthew stood still, trying to process the information. "Gil…." He turned to face the other man and looked into his red eyes. "Thank you." He whispered.

Gilbert smiled and kissed him, "Next time anyone forgets your name just tell your boyfriend and he'll beat them up for you."

"It's not that easy Gilbert." Matthew objected.

"I know that Mattie. I don't want you to die though. I wouldn't know what to do with myself then. I love you Matthew Williams and nothing will change that. If you die then I would have to as well." Gilbert looked deep into Matthews's eyes while backing them away from the edge.

Matthew couldn't get any words to come out at first. It was completely beyond him to even think. He kissed Gilbert and the tears stopped. "I love you too Gilbert. I really do."

Gilbert smiled, "I will always remember you Birdie. Never forget that. I'll remind you every day if I have to.

* * *

**AN: I love how sweet Gilbert is. My favorite line of the whole damn thing is the last one. I'm so happy to have written that! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! **


End file.
